warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:202.156.11.12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Montonius page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Montonius (Talk) 13:14, November 6, 2011 Content I am aware of the fan-made art on this wiki; I authorised it. This wiki has always made use of and patronised fan art and will continue to do so. I am aware some dislike fan-made art and I understand your point of view on the matter; however, I do not share it, nor do most of our editors or administrators. Most of the pictures you highlighted I and many others like, including of the Imperial Guardswoman which I specifically allowed to remain in place to showcase a completely different style of art work for the universe, in this case anime. I have now removed that picture and replaced it with one of the ones you offered, as it has proven more controversial than I had hoped. However, we long ago made the decision to use fan-made art as we believe that "canon" does not include only official art. If you find this too deviant from what you define as canon, I perfectly understand that view, but again do not share it. Multiple artistic interpretations of the Warhammer 40,000 universe have always been a lively part of the hobby and we have chosen to showcase some of this artistic expression here. We can agree to disagree on whether the use of only official art is canon, but we have chosen to use fan-made art as well as fan-made models and miniatures to display certain aspects of the world and that will not be changing. In the case of certain alien species or other artefacts of the universe, when there is no official art for them, I am happy to make use of the artistic license and creations of others if such exist to serve as place holders or to display certain concepts with the fresh eyes of a different style than the standard Gothic works of official art; if those creations are later superseded by an official rendering or determined to not be within the realm of possibility even within the bounds of artistic license, they will be replaced. As to the wiki "being made better through concerted effort" frankly, this wiki was resurrected from the dead by the already quite concerted efforts of people who have dedicated hundreds of hours of their time free of charge to bring it to its current state. While certainly I agree there is always room for improvement, and we are always engaged in such an effort as is the nature of all wikis, I do not agree with your suggestion as being an improvement and find this wiki, in my admittedly biased opinion, to be already simply the best repository for Warhammer 40k information on the Internet and one that will only grow better with time using our current policies. My suggestion would be if if you find this unpalatable, then you should patronise the Lexicanum, as they are a wonderful wiki that is more well-established and has many more pages than this effort and whose guidelines may be more in line with your own vision for a Warhammer 40k wiki. Thanks for taking the time to raise your concerns. Montonius 10:07, November 7, 2011 (UTC)